The Battle of the Signer and the Duel King
by EHeroFlareNeos
Summary: Basically just a duel between Jaden and Yusei that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it! One-Shot


**The Battle of the Signer and the Duel King**

As the sun shone brightly in Neo-Domino City, the two duelists stood in the middle of a stadium, waiting to begin their duel. Yusei and Jaden stared at each other as they put on their Duel Disks, the tension of dueling in the air. After some time, Jaden broke the silence and asked "So Yusei, are you ready to duel me?"

Yusei replied "Of course I am, Jaden."

Then, they both yelled "DUEL!" to begin.

**Yusei (LP: 4000) VS Jaden (LP: 4000)**

Both of their Duel Disks shuffled their Decks automatically for a couple seconds. When they stopped, both duelists drew their opening hand of 5 cards. After this action, Jaden's left eye turned green, which wasn't noticed by Yusei at all. Jaden then drew a card from the top of his Deck and said "I'll go first." As he looked at his hand, he saw exactly what he should do. "First off, I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in Attack Mode **(ATK 1500/LV 4).** Then I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Yusei drew his first card of the duel and saw a strategy in his hand as well. "I summon Speed Warrior in Attack Mode **(ATK 900/LV 2)**. Now my monster's special ability kicks in. On the turn he is Normal Summoned, I can double his ATK until the End Phase **(Speed Warrior ATK 900 → 1800)**. Now I'll have my Speed Warrior attack your Wildheart!" Speed Warrior proceeded to attack Wildheart by performing a roundhouse kick, destroying its target.

**(Jaden LP: 3700)** "Not bad. However, you triggered my Trap Card."

"Huh?"

"Reverse Card open: Hero Signal!"

"What does that do?"

"If you destroy one of my monsters in battle, I get to play a Level 4 or lower Elemental Hero straight from my Deck. I choose to play Elemental Hero Avian in Attack Mode **(ATK 1000/LV 3)**."

"That's an interesting card you've got. But now I'll set 2 cards and end my turn. At this point, Speed Warrior's ATK returns to its original value **(Speed Warrior ATK 1800 → 900)**."

"Alright then, I draw!" Jaden looked at his hand and saw that his plan would come to fruition. "I activate Polymerization! I'll use the powers of this card to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in order to summon an Elemental Hero Fusion Monster!"

"Wait, you use Polymerization?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just haven't seen that card in a long time."

"Well, here's a blast from the past then. I summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman **(ATK 2100/LV 6)**!"

"Wow, it seems weird seeing a Fusion Monster again."

"Why is that?"

"Well, people hardly ever use fusions anymore. Now we use a new kind of summoning."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out soon."

"In that case, I'll keep you in the past for a few more moments. I'll attack your Speed Warrior with my Flame Wingman!" Unlike the attack of Speed Warrior, Flame Wingman just had to stay in one spot and fired a large fireball out of its right hand, which resembled a head. The fireball traveled across the field and destroyed the enemy. "Now you take 1200 points of damage from the assault."

"Not so fast. Trap Card open: Defense Draw! With this card, I take no damage from the attack and I get to draw 1 card." Yusei drew his card as the fire from Flame Wingman's attack went around him.

"Good move, but my Flame Wingman has a special ability. Since it destroyed your monster, you take damage equal to its ATK."

"Huh?" As Yusei was shocked, he got hit from another fireball from Flame Wingman. **(Yusei LP: 3100)**

"Now I end my turn."

"My turn, draw! Now I'll show you a more powerful kind of monster!"

"What?"

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron **(ATK 1300/LV 3)**!"

"Tuner Monster? That doesn't sound good."

"Not for you it doesn't. I now use Junk Synchron's ability to bring back my Speed Warrior from the Graveyard in Attack Mode **(ATK 900/LV 2)**."

"Huh?"

"Now, Junk Synchron! Speed Warrior! Tuning!" Junk Synchron pulled its cord and transformed into 3 green rings, one for each level. These rings surrounded Speed Warrior, turning it into 2 white stars, representing its level. "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!" Then a beam of light went through the rings and a monster began to emerge from it. "Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior then fully appeared out of the light beam **(ATK 2300/LV 5)**.

"Interesting. What did you just do?"

"I performed something called a Synchro Summon. By releasing a Tuner and non-Tuners whose levels equal a certain number, I can bring forth a Synchro Monster of the same level as that number."

"I see."

"Now I'll attack your Flame Wingman with Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior attacked Flame Wingman by punching it in the chest. This destroyed the monster successfully **(Jaden LP: 3500)**. "Now I end my turn."

"That was a good move. But now it's my turn. Draw!" Jaden saw that now he had the cards to turn the situation around. "I summon Elemental Hero Prisma in Attack Mode **(ATK 1700/LV 4)**. Next I activate Pot of Greed to get 2 more cards." Jaden did as the card said. "Now I activate The Warrior Returning Alive. This card allows me to get Elemental Hero Wildheart out of my Graveyard. Now, I'll activate the effect of my Prisma. By showing you my Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman from my Fusion Deck, I now get to send 1 monster listed as requirement on it and send it from my Deck to my Graveyard, such as Elemental Hero Necroshade." Jaden's Duel Disk somewhat ejected the card out of his Deck. He then pulled it out and sent it to his Graveyard.

"But why would you do that?"

"Because now, Prisma's name is treated as Necroshade for the rest of the turn."

"I see. But what can you do with that?"

"Simple. I activate a second Polymerization!"

"Huh?"

"Now, I fuse my Wildheart with my Necroshade in order to bring forth Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman **(ATK 1900/LV 6)**!" Necroid Shaman appeared out of some dimension created by the fusion.

"How is that going to help you? My Junk Warrior is 400 points stronger than your Necroid Shaman."

"But my Necroid Shaman's effect activates when he's Fusion Summoned. Now I can instantly destroy Junk Warrior!"

"What?" Necroid Shaman held out its arm and used its power to destroy Junk Warrior.

"But now, I have to select a monster in your Graveyard and put it into play. I choose to place Speed Warrior from your Graveyard into play in Attack Mode **(ATK 900/LV 2)**. By the way, it's placed on your side of the field."

"I think I know what happens next."

"Then you're correct. Necroid Shaman, attack his Speed Warrior!" Necroid Shaman waved its stick thingy and hit Speed Warrior, destroying it. **(Yusei LP: 2700)**

"Is that all you've got?"

"Yes, for right now. Your turn, Yusei."

"Right. Draw!" Yusei saw a surprise waiting in his hand. "Jaden, with this hand, I can now summon my Trump Card. Would you like to see it?"

"Of course."

"In that case, I summon Level Warrior in Attack Mode **(ATK 300/LV 3)**. Next, I discard 1 monster in order to bring forth the Tuner Monster, Quickdraw Synchron **(ATK 700/LV 5)**. Quickdraw Synchron! Level Warrior! Tuning!" The same thing happened as with the summoning of Junk Warrior, except there were 5 green rings and 3 white stars. As this happened, Yusei said "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" At that moment, Stardust Dragon appeared from the beam light that went through the rings **(ATK 2500/LV8)**.

"So that's your trump card?"

"Yes. And now my Stardust Dragon will attack your Necroid Shaman!" Stardust Dragon fired cosmic stuff out of its mouth and destroyed Necroid Shaman in an explosion. **(Jaden LP: 2900)**. "That ends my turn."

Jaden drew his next card silently, seeing a new plan come in motion. "I activate the Spell known as Fifth Hope!"

"What does that card do?"

"It allows me to return 5 Elemental Heroes from my Graveyard to my Deck. So I'm going to get back Elemental Heroes Wildheart, Necroid Shaman, Avian, Burstinatrix, and Flame Wingman." The respective cards came out of his Graveyard. He returned Flame Wingman and Necroid Shaman to his Extra Deck, while the other 3 went back into his Main Deck. The Duel Disk then shuffled the Deck. "And then, once the Deck is shuffled, I get to draw 2 cards." Jaden stared at the 3 cards in his hand and knew what to do. "Are you ready for my counterattack Yusei?"

Yusei just stared at Jaden and said nothing.

"Alright then, I summon Elemental Hero Neos from my hand in Attack Mode!" Neos then appeared on the field, ready to follow Jaden's commands. **(ATK 2500/LV 7)**

"What? How could you summon a Level 7 monster without any sacrifices?"

"The Necroshade in my Graveyard allows me to do that only once while it's in there. Impressed? This is _my_ trump card."

"I am."

"Now I activate R – Righteous Justice. With this card, I'm going to destroy your face-down card."

"Not so fast. If I sacrifice Stardust Dragon, I can negate the effect of your card and send it to the Graveyard." Stardust disintegrated from the field and R – Righteous Justice disappeared before it could do anything.

"Good move, Yusei. But I'm sure you know that now you're wide open for a direct attack from my Neos, right?"

"I'm well aware of that."

"In that case, attack you directly with Neos!" Neos ran up to Yusei and swung his fist at his chest.

"Nice try Jaden, but it won't be enough. Trap Card open: Stardust Flash! This card will bring my Stardust Dragon back from the grave to defend me." Stardust reappeared in a flash of light in front of Neos **(ATK 2500/LV 8)**.

"But this causes a replay to occur. So I'm going to stop Neos' attack."

"As you wish." Neos was about to punch Stardust, but stopped mid-swing and went back to Jaden's field.

"I set 1 card and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw! Now I equip my Stardust Dragon with Silver Wing." Stardust's wings began to sparkle. "Now I attack Neos!"

"But why?"

"My Silver Wing will stop Stardust from being destroyed in battle twice this turn."

"Damnit." Stardust flew over to Neos and fired a stream of cosmic stuff. Neos tried to fight back, but he ended up getting destroyed. **(Jaden LP: 2900)**

"That won't hold me back for long. Reverse Card open: Neo – Signal! Reverse Card open: Neo-Spacia Road!"

"How do those work?"

"First, Neo – Signal allows me to bring forth a Level 4 or lower Neo-Spacian from my hand or Deck. I'm gonna summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole **(ATK 900/LV 3)**." Grand Mole appeared out of the ground.

"What are you going to do with a mole?"

"You'll see soon. But now you'll see my second card, Neo-Spacia Road. Since you destroyed Neos, I draw 1 card and then the Battle Phase ends." Jaden drew 1 card from the top of his Deck.

"In that case, I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Jaden once again had 3 cards in his hand. "First, I activate O – Oversoul! This allows me to resurrect Elemental Hero Neos from my Graveyard in Attack Mode **(ATK 2500/LV 8)**. Now I activate the Field Spell known as Neo Space." Jaden placed Neo Space in the Field Zone of his Duel Disk. The area around them then turned into a gigantic ever-changing swirl of colors. "Now I'll show another kind of Fusion."

"Huh? There's another type of Fusion?"

"Yes there is. Now I'll perform a Contact Fusion!"

"What's that?"

"In order for a Contact Fusion to work, I must return my Neos and my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole to my Deck." Jaden took the two cards off of his Duel Disk and placed them on top of his Deck. As the Disk shuffled his Deck, he took the monster he was going to summon out of his Extra Deck and placed it in his hand.

"This is going to be interesting."

"Now Neos! Grand Mole! Contact Fusion!" Neos and Grand Mole jumped into the air and a bright light surrounded them. After a couple seconds, a monster began to silhouette from the light. Jaden then slapped the monster onto his Duel Disk and said "Come forth, Elemental Hero Grand Neos!" Grand Neos then blasted out of the light and floated down onto Jaden's field **(ATK 2500/LV 7)**.

"Woah."

"You haven't seen anything yet. I'll now use the ability of my Grand Neos, returning your Stardust to the top of your Deck!"

"What?" Grand Neos thrusted his drill into the ground. The shockwave caused by it forced Stardust to disappear from the field. Yusei was forced to take Stardust off his Disk and put it in his Extra Deck. He also sent his Silver Wing to the Graveyard, as there was no longer a monster to equip it to.

"And now thanks to my Neo Space, Grand Neos gains 500 more ATK **(Elemental Hero Grand Neos ATK 2500 → 3000)**."

"Wow."

"Now, Grand Neos, finish him off!" Grand Neos rushed forward and thrusted his drill into Yusei's chest, cuasing him to lose the duel. **(Yusei LP: 0)**.

After the attack, Neo Space and Grand Neos disappeared, as the duel could not continue any further. As Yusei lay flat on his back, he looked at the sky and said "I never thought I would see anyone use fusions so well."

As Jaden's green eye returned to its normal color, he walked towards Yusei and held his hand out. "Gotcha! That was a fun duel."

Yusei took Jaden's hand and got up. "Yes it was, Jaden. I'm glad I got the opportunity to duel you. I'll have to be careful next time I face you."

"Same to you, Yusei."

At that, both duelists departed through opposite sides of the stadium, happy that they were able to duel a strong opponent.

* * *

That was my first one-shot and first duel fic. I hope you liked it!

This idea came to me a while ago, but I didn't have any intention of doing it. Then, I got an idea of what would happen and I made this on the fly. It took me about a day to write. My effort had better be worth it! I hope you leave a positive review (cut me some slack)!

Also, I have no intention of giving a backstory on why they woud duel each other. This is so the fic is just them dueling, like I originally intended.

- EHeroFlareNeos


End file.
